1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains broadly to child resistant dispensing closures. More particularly, this invention relates to a child resistant dispensing closure including a cap and a spout, wherein the spout is rotatably mounted within a cavity formed in the cap. A passageway extends axially through the spout, and the cap is secured to a container. The spout can be manually rotated between (1) an open position in which the passageway in the spout is aligned with an opening through the top of the cap, so that the contents of the container can be discharged, and (2) a closed position in which the spout closes off the opening through the cap and precludes discharge.
2. Potential Classification
Child resistant closures may be found in Class 215, subclass 201+. Dispensers with spouts are found in Class 222, subclass 534+.
3. Description of the Prior Art
Dispensing closures of the type having a cap and a rotatable spout, are known in the prior art. One example of such prior art closures is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,209,114, issued on Jun. 24, 1980, to Woodrow S. Wilson et al. The Wilson et al patent is directed to a dispensing closure including a cap member which is provided with aligned bearings and a rotatable spout having trunnions fitting within the bearings. However, such dispensing closure tended to be relatively easy to open, and thus presented limited protection against unauthorized access by children or other individuals of reduced mental capacity who could not recognize the potential danger of the product that could be discharged through the spout.
Consequently, to satisfy safety concerns expressed by government agencies, private organizations concerned with child safety and health issues, and the safety-conscious public, inventors attempted to provide child resistant features on dispensing closures of the rotatable spout type. Illustrative child resistant closures are set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 3,957,181, issued May 18, 1976, to Robert Hazard, and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,451, issued Jul. 12, 1988, to Woodrow S. Wilson.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,957,181 discloses a child resistant dispensing closure having a spout which fits entirely within an elongated groove in a cap when the spout is in a closed position. The end of the spout which is normally engaged to move the spout between open and closed positions is located within the groove. Spout movement is initiated by applying pressure to a portion of the spout remote from the latter end of the spout.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,451 discloses a child resistant dispensing closure having a cap 12 and a spout 14 mounted thereon for rotation about a substantially horizontal axis defined by trunnions 48 and bearing openings 38. The upper surface of the cap is provided with a pattern of ribs 35, as shown in FIG. 2. The upper surface 53 of the spout is provided with a plurality of ribs 52, 54, 56 and 58, each of which has a distinct energy plane. All but one of the energy planes fails to allow sufficient purchase on their respective ribs to produce the proper force vector required to initiate rotation of the spout, when a manual force is applied thereto.
The plurality of ribs provided on the spout, in conjunction with the pattern of ribs provided on the cap, blend together and distract or confuse a child or adult of reduced mental capacity. Consequently, the chances for a child to inadvertently discover the sole energy plane capable of realizing rotation of the spout, while exploring same with the fingers, fingernails, teeth, or a tool, are greatly reduced. However, the dispensing closure may still be readily opened by an adult following appropriate instructions.
The foregoing child resistant dispensing closures have solved some, but not all, of the problems associated with child resistant dispensing closures. For example, in some instances, the pattern of ribs on the spout and an upper surface of the dispensing closure of U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,451 defeated inadvertent openings by children, but also confused adult users, as well. Difficulty was encountered in identifying and manipulating the one rib, with the appropriate energy plane, for moving the spout from its normally closed position in a recess formed in the upper wall of the dispensing closure.
Consequently, the prior art has failed to provide a rotatable spout dispensing closure that is efficient and nearly fool-proof from a child safety viewpoint, but which is susceptible of easy operation by adults. Furthermore, such rotatable spout dispensing closure must be readily molded in multiple cavity molds, within close tolerances, so that such closures can be sold at low costs compatible with mass marketing techniques. Lastly, since the dispensing closure is usually employed with a product that is used in the home, such closure must be aesthetically pleasing and easily cleaned, so that product residue does not accumulate on visible surfaces.